Road to Paradise
by RedSoleFan
Summary: Henry Mills is a senior, at 17 he hasn't been outside of Storybrooke he's itching for adventure and he is about to start his last semester of senior year and what is a better way to relax than a winter break at a Mexican Caribbean resort. What happens when the Swan-Mills-Charming clan gets roped into it. Written for the 5th Bi-Anual Swan Queen Week.
1. Bed Sharing

**You must probably hate me right now, wow it's been like a year since I wrote anything! And I will be definitely finishing Those College Days I have a couple of ideas swimming in my head for the last 2 chapters (maybe one) I'm not so sure. But SwanQueenWeek seemed like a good time to start writing again and maybe typing something else might give me more inspiration to finish TCD.**

 **This last year has been SUPER crazy! Both semesters were full on projects and now with summer school too. I'VE JUST GRADUATED LAST WEEK, how cool is that! Plus I'm so excited with the papers I sent applying for a masters degree in Madrid. Wish me luck!**

 _Side note: This is going to be a multi-chapter fic following some of the SwanQueen Week prompts, so current updates as we go trough the week. Also, this is after the second curse Robin leaving Regina for Marian but no Frozen plot._

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT (sadly) and the hotel I mention here is in the highway leading from Cancún to Playa del Carmen, it's AMAZEBALLS, my cousin had his wedding there two years ago and I fell in love immediately and always wanted to include it in one fic so yay! finally haha

 **Ok so English isn't my first language please, so any mistakes I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy it. Love you all, M.**

 **Today's prompt: Sharing a bed**

* * *

Regina Mills was pouting, yes, pouting in the middle of the airport. This wasn't her plan for the winter, she enjoyed Maine's snowy white days, but her son, her darling, grown 17 year old wanted to go to some beach in Mexico as a family vacation. Of course, to family, he meant the Charming clan included. So there she was with two 10kg suitcases, hats, and coffee in hand and pouting. The Charmings were walking along the waiting gate window shopping, her son off with his other mother looking for something to eat. She could spot them across the hall, Emma couldn't go unnoticed with that beautiful hair. She saw her laughing at something Henry said and her hair was thrown back and the most alluring sound danced to her ears across the place.

After the second curse and Robin leaving her for Marian, Emma and Regina became quite close. At first it was a drag for Emma, Regina was mad, more like crazy pissed off at her for bringing Marian back but little by little they started to have drinks or lunch together that helped them bond and understand each other a lot more. So now, they were friends, and co-parenting Henry was a hell of a lot easier this way. Overtime, Regina started developing interesting feelings for the blonde woman, now every time she saw her she felt giddy, and like there was a million butterflies in her tummy, she knew what this was but she was afraid, scared to lose her friend and the peace they found along the way. This feelings made her wary of the trip, she would see Emma probably in a bikini and while she was a master of masking her feelings, being in Playa del Carmen with unlimited drinks and beach access she wasn't sure she could pull it off.

As Emma and Henry made their way back to the seats, Emma could see Regina lost in her thoughts with a deep frown adorning her features. The blonde woman knew Regina was not very happy with the plan, but Henry was quite convincing selling the idea to her brunette mother that it would be a perfect way to have some time to relax before his senior high school year and bond more as a family.

Emma sat next to Regina and as she placed a hand on her thigh, at that the brunette jumped a little.

"I'm so sorry Regina, didn't meant to startle you" Emma said running her thumb slightly over the jean clad leg.

"You're an idiot Miss Swan" Regina replied as Emma started apologizing again.

"I'm really sorry, I thought you saw us" the blonde smiled sheepishly, as she was going to talk again the flight announcement bell ringed.

 _Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement American Airlines flight 4687 to Washington. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you._

"That us, Henry go get your grandparents and goober" said Emma, taking her suitcase and Regina's while Henry ran off looking for the rest of the party.

They met by the door with little Neal on Henry's hip babbling about the big plane he could see through the window. Regina being the least excited waited and boarded last, as the attendant checked her electronic ticket on her iPhone, she smiled "You've got a beautiful family Mrs. Have a nice flight" Regina smiled and thanked the woman.

They arrived to their seats promptly as they were traveling first class, Snow and David together, Henry and Neal and to the brunette's luck she was with Emma. As she took her seat Emma was preparing her seat to sleep and Regina snorted at her actions.

"What was that Madame Mayor?" Emma asked cheekily

"I don't know what you're talking about Emma" Regina smirked

"Ok… Good night" Emma said, turning a little to the side preparing to sleep

"Night?, it's 6am" the brunette replied

"I know, but we have 2 more flights to take and Neal was an energy bomb last night and I'm so so tired, so good night Regina" said the blonde

"Then good night dear" Regina said and thought about a nap too as the plane began it's ride on the path.

Their bags where documented all the way to Cancun, they had all 40 minute lay over so they began looking for something light and easy to eat. As they ate, they revised their flight plan, Washington to Miami, and then Cancún, plus a half an hour ride to the hotel. Henry was excited he was the one that looked for the vacation. It was 10 am and by 1 o'clock they would be in the exotic beaches.

The next to flights went uneventful, except that they didn't knew they would have to pick up their luggage on Miami and then document again to Mexico because of border policies, besides that everything was great.

As they jumped on the cab to the hotel Henry was already taking pictures of the scenery the blue skies and the shinning, little Neal was a bit fuzzy for all the hours on the airplanes but he was slowly falling asleep on his sisters chest.

After 20 minutes of ride they arrived at the hotel, they could see the enormous entrance it was carve in something resembling stone and surrounded by huge green areas, a narrow path lead the way to the hotel, the nature park, cenotes, kayaking and snorkelling stations. Everyone was mesmerized by how big the hotel was. Definitely Hacienda Tres Rios was the best choice they could have made.

Regina and Snow made their way to the check-in desk, they were two hours early but the staff said that the hotel amenities were open for them, that they could change in the bathrooms of the lobby and go about until 3 o'clock. They were about to call the rest of the family when the girl behind the counter called Regina.

"Mrs Mills, I sorry to inform you we had a mishap with your reservation. The hotel is overbooked and we couldn't accommodate you in the Hacienda Suite, we are giving you Los Portales Family Suite and two free nights and the tea and martini terrace. Besides that a free tour in the nature park to compensate our mistake."

Regina was perplexed she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the hotel had almost 4.5 stars in every site she checked and tons of positive responses.

"Oh, could you check if during the stay we could change please it would be more comfortable for all of us."

"Sure I would let you know Mrs. don't forget your wristbands" said the receptionist, which name tag read April, handing Regina four gold coloured wristbands for the adults and two purple ones for the kids, she waved Regina as she walked back to the Swan-Mills-Charming clan.

She arrived with everybody and recounted what had happened, they parted ways as everybody got changed to their swimming suits. As they left the lobby they could se a beautiful bridge crossing it they arrived to the adult-only pool and then two bridges went down to the other pool there was a huge deck with high tables and chairs with stairs that went down to the beach. The hotel was huge and everyone was in awe of it's beauty.

They took four cots besides the pool and a waiter came to them. "Welcome to Hacienda Tres Rios my name is Miguel and I hope you had find everything in your taste so far. What can I get for you? We have an open bar for our Luxury All-Included guests 24/7 including national and international beers, margaritas, daiquiris and soda"

Little Neal giggled at the guy and he smiled at him, as Henry was about to place his order Regina turn to him and interrupted him "Hello, I want a strawberry margarita and a soda for him please" Henry scoffed as he wanted to try a beer

"I want to try a Mexican beer, what would you recommend?" Emma said

"Maybe and Indio or a Corona" the waiter answered

"Ok, bring me and Indio and some chips" the blonde said as she stood up to take off her tank-top "You can bring it to the edge of the pool right?" she continued as she peeled the short shorts she was wearing.

"S-su-sure miss, I'll get to it" Miguel said as he tried to pay attention to David's order and the blondes body he then looked to his right and saw the way the brunette was glaring at him and excused himself.

Regina was ogling Emma too but quickly she composed herself and went to take off her sundress to, she sat in the pool edge as she watched Emma swim a bit, Henry and little Neal bomb dived into the pool with David while Snow sat next to Regina.

Miguel arrived with their drinks and Emma made her way to the edge again, she couldn't keep her eyes of Regina though, the emerald green bikini made her glow and the high waist of the bottom made her body look really good. She shook her head and thanked Miguel for her drink. An hour and a half past quickly and April appeared by the pool, her smile never wavering.

"Swan-Mills and Charming family your room is ready" the redhead said laughing at the four year old old running and screaming yay all around.

They got their things and followed April to the room, they went up the bridge and to the left as April was explaining them how each building had its name, they had suite at Los Limones building with beach view.

They arrived at the suite and they were in awe of it, one big bed with a small living room to the side and in the end of the room a door to a little balcony with a wonderful view of part of the hotel and beach, the door between the rooms was open they could see the other room, two beds and the same layout as in the one that opened, April explained the commodities of the suite and went her way.

"So… Three beds?" Emma said

"Don't worry Em, there are sofa beds in each room we would figure it out." David said trying to appease his daughter.

Emma sighed and went to open the sofa bed in the room with two beds, she pulled hard but he sofa wouldn't budge, she huffed and puffed though three tries but nothing happened. Then she went to the king size bed room, which her parents had already taken possession of and tried the sofa bed, and again she lost the battle with a bit of furniture. She pouted and went to the other room helping Neal to unpack a few of his toys, she looked at Regina that was perched on the bed next to the kids reading the room service menu and the channel guide.

"Did you found where to sleep Miss Swan?" Regina said already bookmarking some stuff that could be useful

"No" the blonde pouted again "The sofa bed not made bed would have to suffice I think, although I think I'm too tall for it"

Regina chuckled at the predicament, "We will figure it out, don't worry" the brunette moved from the bed to the door "I'm going back downstairs, explore a bit and maybe lay on the beach for a while"

The afternoon went uneventful with Emma having a fun time with her son and brother, while her parents went to the asian restaurant inside of the hotel to have some alone slash date time. Emma and the kids ordered pizza from Il Forno, which was a tiny restaurant that was between the two pool areas, they took it the edge of the pool and had an awesome time together while Regina took the chance to have time for herself and later move to the Terraza Martini and try some of the drinks of the open bar and delicious guacamole and chips she was joined by Emma who had left Neal in a hotel activity with April and sent Henry back to the room because he was getting sunburned and it was only the first day, they chatted for a while and when time for picking Neal up came they went together and then back to room. For a first day it was slow and pretty cool, everybody loved the accommodations and the hotel was fantastic.

Time for bed came, Henry had already taken a shower, Snow and David where bathing Neal, so Emma let Regina take the bathroom of the for her nightly routine and after her parents finished with her brother she took their bathroom. Everybody was ready and Emma was settling the couch, Neal and Henry asleep in the bed and Regina reading a book in the other.

"Emma, stop" the brunette said suddenly surprising herself and the blonde woman too.

Emma turned around and glanced at Regina, she looked so beautiful with only the bedside lamp illuminating her, her olive skin tone glowed more and her features where so soft, she was so lost that she missed Regina calling for her again.

"Miss Swan, I'm talking to you. If you don't climb into bed in the next 10 seconds my offer will not be valid anymore" Regina said a little bit exasperated

"Sorry, lost in thought." Emma said as she stripped the other side of the covers

"Yeah, just stay on your side" the brunette huffed and turned to the side, she could se Henry's chest going up and down and it slowly lulled her to sleep so she didn't hear Emma wish her goodnight.

It was the middle of the night when both women rolled to the other side and ended up cuddled in the middle of the bed, at the action Regina let out a content sigh and nuzzled herself deeper thinking it was a pillow. Both women slept with smile on their faces until the next day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Next on the series: Jealousy. From whom it will be? To whom it would be directed? Don't forget to review, favorite or follow. Kisses**


	2. Jealousy

**Hello again! Here I am with the continuation for this fic, personally I loved the story I created, as usual you can find all the look I create for the girls in my Polyvore account (marilu-ac) I will also post them to my Tumblr (styleblur) so you can have a visual of how they look. If you have read my works, you know I'm a fashion junkie and probably the most not stylish character will be perfectly styled so I'm sorry in advance. Ok, enough talk, more SwanQueen. Kisses, -M**

 **TODAY'S PROMPT: JEALOUSY**

* * *

 _It was the middle of the night when both women rolled to the other side and ended up cuddled in the middle of the bed, at the action Regina let out a content sigh and nuzzled herself deeper thinking it was a pillow. Both women slept with smile on their faces until the next day._

Emma could feel the breeze coming from the window on to her back, she sighed and nuzzled into, _wait, what?,_ she thought as she felt something soft and hard pressed against her, she blinked and began waking up, recovering her hearing she could hear quiet giggles in the air she tried to stretch but she was trapped, her arm trapped by another on top of it she shook her body softly and disentangled from what now she could see was Regina. The giggling increased in volume and when she was finally free she could see her little brother's green eyes popping from Regina's side of the bed.

"Hey goob" Emma said throatily and cleared her throat.

"Hey sissy" the short bronde said as he giggled again "Why are you and auntie 'Gina hugging?" Neal asked as he blushed a bit.

"Um.." Emma blushed as she tried to think of an excuse to why she was cuddling Regina in her sleep "I was cold..?"

"Okay" said the perky four year old running to the joined room to wake his parents up.

Emma finished stretching herself, she rolled her neck as she pulled her arms up and then back when she finished she went trough her suitcase and took a red bikini and a grey t-shirt for her second day of vacations. As she passed the bed she could see Regina curled up to a side she sighed at how cute she looked and how she wished she could wake up to her everyday. She passed the other bed to see Henry sprawled on the bed, she laughed at the image heading to the bathroom to get changed and out to the pool for some laps. Before heading out she wrote a note to Henry and paste it on the door.

Regina woke up half and hour later, she felt highly rested and content maybe this was a really good idea she thought as she checked the things she packed and chose her outfit for the day, she entered the bathroom to get change and do her daily morning routine, moisturizer and sun block where a must. As she exited the ensuite she noticed a note on the door:

 _Hen, I'm doing laps when you wake up meet me at the snack bar by the adults pool with your mom. Send me a text tho._

 _Love ya, Emma_

Regina smiled at the gesture, it was sweet how Emma didn't woke them up but let them know where she was. She woke up Henry and told him to get ready fast that Emma was waiting for them by the pool. The teenager bolted to the bathroom with his swimming trunks in hand got changed and pulled a white t-shirt while walking down the hall with his mom.

Heading down, see you in a few ma. Love ya too - Henry

Perfect, meet u there - Emma

Emma chucked her t-shrit on and walked from the beach to the snack bar to snag an outside table to spot her family. Less than five minutes later she heard a distinctive laughter, she looked to her left and she saw them, a huge grin on her face seeing her son telling his brunette mother something, he was smiling and gesticulating widely with his hands and arms, Regina laughed at him and it was picture perfect. When she looked in Regina's way she was astounded, the brunette look breath-taking and she wasn't the only one who noticed, Regina was turning heads of the men and women in the path from the Los Limones building to the snack bar, she was wearing a white tunic that reached mid-thigh, gladiator style black sandals, a floppy hat, sunnies and her gorgeous smile.

Mother and son arrived to the table at the same time a milkshake and two coffees where placed in front of them, they greated Emma and thanked her for ordering something for them. Half-hour of chit-chat and brunch passed, for Henry it was cool to see his moms getting along, he always thought they being friends would be awesome, but lately he was noticing lingering touches and looks between his moms and that development never crossed his mind but it was a good thing, he would have them both and they would get along even better thank now.

"Hey mom, what to do you think of a Swan-Mills day?" the 17 year old said grinning to both women.

"And what would I have to endure during this day?" the brunette answered teasingly already knowing she would say yes.

"Well, some beach and pool time with your handsome son. Oh yeah, and Ma." Henry said cheekily winking at his blonde mother.

"Har-har" Emma said bumping his arm lightly "For your information I'm handsome too, or well.. pretty? Ugh whatever… Who do you think you get your looks from dork" She laughed as the trio made their way to the pool.

Emma and Henry were walking in front of Regina laughing and bumping each other by the hips, Regina eyed them lovingly, this was her family. After two crossing two bridges they arrived and took two cots and this time Regina was the one ogling the blonde woman in front of her, long lean legs naked a small red bikini bottom and just a bit of a flat abdomen could be seen since Emma was wearing a short grey t-shirt tied at her waist. Regina took her tunic off and laid on the cot besides Emma while Henry ran to the pool.

"Happier now with the idea of the vacation Mayor Mills?" the blonde teased as she watched Regina relax on the cot.

"I have to admit, this was a really good idea." Regina answered taking her sunglasses off so she didn't had a burn mark from wearing them.

"Glad to hear that." Emma said laughing "We should get into the pool, Henry said he wanted to spend some time together." she finished as she took her t-shit off and dive into the pool.

Regina was impressed, at the fluid movement and with Emma's body. She dived into the pool after her and swam to where her son was, she arrived with them and got caught in a splash battle between Emma and Henry, being Emma the one that splashed her accidentally. Emma took a deep breath expecting a tongue lashing but a second later she heard Regina laugh and splash a lot of water to her, and that was the beginning of a thirty minute war between the three of them. Regina took a break and swam to the edge of the pool, a waited passed and she ordered lemon water for them.

They were talking about college when a tall strawberry blonde approached the waiter too. "Luis, can I have a strawberry margarita please" she said.

"Of course Mrs. Bazan, I will be right back with your orders." Luis said with a smile and went on his way.

"You have a nice family over there" the strawberry blonde smiled to Regina.

"Thank you…" the brunette said leaving a space letting the woman beside her to introduce herself.

"Mariel, Mariel Bazan. Pleasure to meet you" the woman said.

"Regina Mills." she said with a smile and looked over to Henry and Emma that now were underwater, she presumed competing to know who could last longer under.

"First time over here?" Mariel said.

"Yes, my son wanted some relaxing time before his last semester of senior year so along with his grandparents he planned a mini vacations for all of us." Regina said, the woman beside her had a certain air that made her open a little.

"Cool. So you're here with the in-laws" she laughed "Must be fun"

"Yeah, it kind of has been" Regina said "Although we haven't been with them a lot." she laughed and blushed at her assumptions.

From a far Emma could see Regina talking to the tall blonde, she couldn't stop staring, Regina was laughing and talking to this über hot woman, she didn't like it. Regina should be laughing with her, even at her she would take that over Regina laughing and flirting with the that woman. Without thinking Emma swam to where Regina was paddling fast so as she was arriving she would wet the stranger talking to her woman. When her head came over the water she could hear the woman squeal, she smirked and placed her body between the two woman.

"Hey Regina, Henry wants to go to the beach. Come with us?" the blonde said with puppy eyes.

Regina knew she couldn't resist that pouty face, but what Emma just have done was extremely rude. "Sure, but first apologize, you got Mariel all wet."

To say Emma was shocked was an understatement, why would Regina talk about that woman with her first name, it was difficult for her to say her first name. It was so not fair. She pouted and face the strawberry blonde, she could tell the woman was trying hard not to laugh.

Mariel say trough Emma's façade rather quickly, she could see the jealousy spilling from those eyes, even with a pout and killer puppy eyes. She was really trying not to laugh, poor whipped woman, that's what she thought, although she knew she would be in this predicament with her partner if she made a move like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't saw you there" Emma said not being sorry at all.

"No worries hon, it's a pool" she winked and faced Regina "It was a real pleasure to meet you Regina, hopefully I will se you again"

"Sure Mariel, have a nice day" the brunette said while glaring at Emma.

When Regina was about to say something Snow arrived squealing and running, she approached them, "Call Henry, and go get ready there is going to be a karaoke night in the Terraza Martini later."

Emma and Regina laughed as Snow ran back up the bridge to meet with David. Emma called Henry, they dry themselves a bit with the towels that where on the cot and started walking to the rooms. They arrived and since both the bathrooms where free Emma took the one in her parents room and Regina the other one each getting ready separately. After an hour Emma entered the double bedroom as Regina was exiting the bathroom changed for karaoke night, her jaw dropped in the instant she saw what the brunette was wearing.

Oblivious to Emma's staring Regina went the vanity to put her jewelry on, the brunette was wearing a short peach romper that had black lace peaking from the back, camel sandals and golden jewelry. She looked simply stunning and Emma really enjoyed the view until Regina raised and eyebrow at her. Emma as usual was wearing something comfortable and casual, jean shorts, white muscle shirt tied to one side with black slip-ons and a chain styled gold necklace.

"I like comfortable clothes, sue me" Emma said cheekily at that Regina laughed and Emma joined in.

Henry stepped out of the bathroom to the image of his mothers laughing hard, he smiled and cleared his throat. "As much as I love that you two get along we have to get going."

 _Baby it's you._

 _You're the one I love._

 _You're the one I need._

 _You're the only one I see._

Beyoncé's "Love on Top" was blasting from the bars speakers, the crowd was cheering wildly and Regina could recognize the voice, it was Snow singing to QueenB. She laughed as they reached the table were David was sitting shouting to his wife.

 _Ooh! Come on baby._

 _You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

 _You put my love on top._

 _Ooh oooh! Come on baby._

 _You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

 _My love on top._

 _My love on top._

Emma blushed as she saw her parents, she wanted to hide but the crowd loved Snow, she was singing, laughing and dancing, she was totally killing it in the stage. Who knew his mom had such a set of wind pipes. It was awesome in a weird way.

The song ended and Snow rushed to the table, she hugged and kissed Emma, Regina and Henry.

"You were awesome darling" David said as he kissed the corner of his wife's lips.

Snow pecked him gently and thanked him. "Regina you should sing, I remember you having a great singing voice." she said before sipping her sangría.

"Maybe in a little bit" Regina blushed as Emma encouraged her to give it a try.

There was a great number of people in the bar, everybody dancing and singing along with the performers. It was going great. After five numbers, Regina took the stage.

"Hello everyone, for this song I would like to invite everyone to stand up and dance with me." she said shyly into the mic and the beat started

Little by little the crowd started recognizing the song and started to dance and whistle with it.

 _Hey heart on the road again_

 _Moving on... forward_

 _See the stars, won't break the bones_

 _They're in the car... on the highway_

 _It's so magical feeling, that no one's got a hold_

 _Your heart can list the all, happiness you know_

Regina's voice was a bit throaty and totally enticing and in pitch. Emma and Henry started dancing and moving to where Regina was, every single person in the bar was dancing and singing along, it was a great sight. As Emma and Henry reached Regina, they could see the woman from earlier already dancing beside her and another woman.

 _This is your heart, it's alive_

 _It's pumping blood_

 _It's your heart, it's alive_

 _It's pumping blood_

 _And the whole wide world is whistling_

Emma glared at Mariel and bumped her hips and started dancing with Regina and Henry, whistling to the air with the song. They laughed in the bridge and Regina hugged them both, after this Emma took place behind Regina and started dancing with her while glaring at Mariel, even though the strawberry blonde woman was dancing with a tall raven haired woman, when Mariel saw her she laughed and shook her head while whispering something into the other womans ear.

Henry and Emma danced with the brunette until the song ended, the crowd roared and clapped to Regina who vowed and blowed a kiss to everybody before thanking them for joining her performance. They sat with the Charmings and order snacks and a third round of drinks.

"Wow, Regina! I didn't knew you could sing like that" Emma said while clapping again.

"Yes, well thank you. Mother made me took singing lessons, but I really liked it, it became and outlet for my emotions." Regina said sadly but she smiled a bit when Emma took her hand and rubber her thumb over her palm.

"Hey, no downers. We are here yo have fun, ok" Emma said squeezing the brunette's hand.

Regina smiled at the gesture and picked her apple martini glass up "To a great adventure. Cheers"

Emma followed her lead with her beer, then Henry with his soda and Charming and Snow with their cocktails. "Cheers!"

More performances went trough and then Regina took the stage again and announced the last song of the night. Algo Más by La Quinta Estación, Emma didn't knew Regina knew Spanish. The melody begins and every soul in the bar sways to it.

 _A veces pienso que te miento (Sometimes I think I lie to you)  
cuando te digo que te quiero (When I say that I like you)  
porque esto ya no es querer (Because this isn't like anymore)_

The song starts and Regina's voice makes her skin get goosebumps. It has only been a verse and the feeling with which she sings it is so precious. The song goes like that, the melody is very calm with a bit of punch. Some people join in the chorus and Regina smiles, swaying with the beat of the song until her favorite verse of the song comes.

 _Y yo se que no es querer (And I know it's not want)  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder (Because I know I can get lost in your eyes)  
contigo olvido lo que es temer (With you I foget what fear is)  
acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi (Do not you know who you are to me)  
la noche, el dia en mi vivir (The night, the day in my life)  
la sangre en mis venas (The blood in my veins)  
lo doy todo por ti (I would give everything for you)  
contigo el mundo no tiene final (With you the world has no end)  
y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar (And time is not going to end)_

Regina can feel the tears threatening to fall, but she smiles trough the ending chorus, her eyes glassy watching Emma as she smiles at her, she maintains eye contact and ends the song with a bow.

Emma swoons even though she doesn't understands the song, but just hearing Regina singing with so much passion and feeling she gets how much the song means to her, besides hearing the brunette speaking Spanish is one of the hottest things she has ever witnessed. Emma can't pinpoint exactly what the song is about, but she gets that it says something along the lines of feeling something more than like or want for someone, that that want is so deep, it feels like something more. The blonde can't deny it her heart breaks a little as she thinks, maybe Regina is still hoping for Robin to come back, maybe she is seeing someone is Storybrooke, the thought of the song being dedicated to her passes quickly by her mind but she shakes her head _because that is totally just wishful thinking_.

The crowd applauds Regina once again, some people wolf whistle and shout. Emma feels proud of Regina, she looked awesome up there, she seemed so carefree and happy, and she hopes that the brunette could feel more like that even when she's not singing. She doesn't know she was crying until Regina gets to the table and swipes her thumb under her eyes as she smiles at her.

 _Maybe, it's not just wishful thinking,_ both women think as they stare into each other eyes.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's definitely one of my favorite things I've written. The songs I used were: Love on Top - Beyoncé / Pumping Blood - NoNoNo / Algo Más - La Quinta Estación. Remember reviews are love, hit it up! Love you, kisses. -M**


End file.
